Transience
transience is.. well, me. hello, everyone - I hope you're all having a fantastic day. :) I have been described as a clique overlord, someone who's too nice to everyone, an elitist, an "indie kid", OLD XDXDXD, boring, "overrated", and everything inbetween. I welcome them all with open arms. I originally came to Board 8 in 2003. the first time I was here was for Mario/Crono, upon which I had two thoughts: a.) whoa, these people get wayyyyyy too into this thing; b.) this Heroic Mario guy sure seems popular !! I visited board 8 during both contests in 2004, but never really posted. it wasn't until the Villain Contest in 2005 that I started posting regularly, mostly in the stats topic. I started posting regularly around the summer of 2005 and have been one of the more prolific posters -- read: person who posts a lot of stuff no one cares about due to a lack of anything to do -- ever since. I am often called "tranny", due in part to the amount of people who misspelled my username as "transcience" and also because of a silly bet with my board 8 best friend, the icon ownz all. he had been talking about wanting to make a SOTC-inspired alt -- PrawnyUnitas -- but said that every conceivable possibility sucked. I agreed, but said that PrawnyUnitas could be abbreviated as PU, and that I wanted to call him that. he said that he'd do it if I made the account "trannyscience", which I of course made. it was my first alt to 75 karma and has become my work account, which to most people is my "main" since I post with it more than any other account. thanks, icon. some of my former "projects": * the co-founder (with Team Rocket Elite) / head of the Jay Solano army, a crusade to get the weakest possible character in board 8 history into the contest. * DEATHMATCH, a board contest co-run by Metool and myself that has long since been outlawed, where the only rule was one vote per post. several different methods were used by many board 8ers to post as fast as humanly possible - the 500 record for this topic series was under four minutes before it got forcibly shut down. * the board 8 map * Rate the User and other random "save my" contests my current "project" is rate the game, which is pretty self-explanatory. other than that, there's really not much to me. :) I post a lot from work, and am pretty laid back. I've kinda withdrawn from board 8 a little, but I'm still omnipresent. I'm very sarcastic, perhaps too much so. my "gimmick", if you want to call it that, is to type in all lower case letters. I just like how lower case letters look a lot more, it's not me being lazy or anything. I am a former "alt whore", thanks to DEATHMATCH, and have had some 40-50 alts over the years. I don't use AIM very much - lately, I just use it as a means to talk to my dear friend, Heroic Mario. I don't think I've talked to anyone else on it in the last month. the games that most people associate with me are the Metroid and Shadow Hearts series', along with the original Final Fantasy. for music, my favourite artists are Shpongle, Radiohead, Air, Aesop Rock and The Flashbulb. I don't really have a huge affection for video game characters, but I always cheer for Samus and Crono in our contests. I have a lifelong affliction where I compulsively make lists about anything and everything. you can ask me to make a list about anything at any time and I'd be happy to oblige. :) and that, as they say, is that. See Also * Transience's Top 222 Games * Transience Ranks All 63 Character Battle VI Matches * Transience's Yaoi Fanfiction (GMUNxDrPizza) * Transience's top 10 albums of 2008 External Links * tranny's Gaming Collection * tranny's Oracle Profile Category:Users Category:Stats Topic Regulars